poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Calling from Beyond the Aura!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Calling from Beyond the Aura in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Right before they're very eyes. Our heroes and Korrina witness Mega Lucario and MetalGreymon out of control. Then Korrina's grandfather Gurkinn also known as the Mega Evolution Guru gave Korrina a brand new trial. Traveled to pomace mountain to visit a trainer who also has mega evolved Pokemon. And our heroes are going along as well. Ash Ketchum: Way to go, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go! Korrina: Lucario, dodge it! (Pikachu launches Thunderbolt but Lucario quickly dodged it) Ash Ketchum: '''That was awesome! '''Korrina: Now use Bone Rush! - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Calling from Beyond the Aura! Ash Ketchum: (Eating a sandwich) Man! Your the best chef in the whole world! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night) - - - - - - - - - - - - - Clemont: There Pokemon has some weird power device. Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks Clemont. - - Jessie: Isn't this fun? - - - Korrina: Alright, Lucario. Now! Mega evolve! (She touches her keystone) Takato Matsuki: Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! (Korrina's Lucario mega evolves into Mega Lucario and Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Jessie: There it is! James: Mega impressive, indeed! Meowth: And perfect to design to a long-term contract! Primus Onslaught: Show us what you got, fools! Takato Matsuki: We'll show you with our strength! Get them! Take them down, WarGrowlmon! WarGrowlmon: Sounds good to me! Korrina: Alright then, Lucario. Bone Rush! (Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush and hits Inkay then Pumpkaboo. Then WarGrowlmon attacks the Zackbots and Bowser's Koopa army) Jessie: Say it isn't so! James: With power to burn! Ash Ketchum: Alright, way to go! (Mega Lucario lands on it's feet) Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, go and deal with that red armored dinosaur! (Zackbots attacks WarGrowlmon as he tries to get rid of them. Then Gourmand fires a Cookie Dough gun right on WarGrowlmon's feet and gets stuck) WarGrowlmon: I'm stuck! Gaston Gourmand: You're not going to stop us now! (All the villains begins to attack WarGrowlmon by punching and kicking on him over and over as Takato suddenly feels the pain) - - - Sheldon J. Plankton: We will win and evil will finally be triumph over good! (Laughing evilly) (All the villains laugh evilly) Takato Matsuki: (Growls in anger while crushing his fist in anger) You've gone way to far! I'll make you all pay the price forever! (Suddenly his aura glows red in anger) - Primus Onslaught: (Laughing evilly) You think you can defeat us? Takato Matsuki: You villains will be finished! Attack! - - (WarGrowlmon angrily attacks the Zackbots and then roars in rage as the mark on his chest glows) Henry Wong: The mark on his chest is glowing! What's happening to him? (Mega Lucario begins to go out of control again, and WarGrowlmon begins to dark digivolve) Takato Matsuki: WarGrowlmon? (WarGrowlmon dark digivolve to Megidramon) Korrina: Lucario, no! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! What have I've done to you, boy! I'm sorry! It was an accident! (Mega Lucario and Megidramon roars) Queen Elsa: What have they done? Ash Ketchum: Lucario! Agumon: Guilmon! Jessie: Something's wrong with this picture. Tai Kamiya: '''You Dark Digivolve into Megidramon?! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Well, that was a catastrophe. '''Bonnie: Oh my gosh! Clemont: Oh, no! Serena: What happened to WarGrowlmon? Korrina: He transformed into an evil dragon. Emerl: I thought MetalGreymon virus mode is bad, but this is worser than him. Eddy: What's happening to him? Ed: He's scary! Edd: '''Good lord of mercy he became a terrible beast! '''Ash Ketchum: Man, I thought Agumon dark digivolve into MetalGreymon virus looks bad. And I know Guilmon is a virus type attribute, but this is far scarier than both that's creepy. Who's that Digimon? Henry Wong: Megidramon is a virus type mega. Takato Matsuki: It can't be... I what have I done... - - (Megidramon unleashes Megiddo Flame towards the villains but it hits the rocky wall instead and exploded) Jessie: Watch where your firing you twerp Digital Monster! Primus Onslaught: Allow me to deal with them. (He jumps up the air and lands on the ground facing his three opponents) I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!! (Philmac, Primus, Mega Lucario and Megidramon charges and then they begin to fight each other) Emerl: Now this is gonna get ugly. (Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere hitting Philmac, next Megidramon tries to attack Mega Lucario, but it quickly dodges his claws and then Primus kicks Megidramon on the face. Philmac gets up and punching Primus and then Megidramon and Mega Lucario, Philmac tries to kick Primus but he quickly teleports and hits him hard with his fist and falls to the ground) - - - (Megidramon roars in anger as he warps Primus with his tail and then opens his mouth preparing to kill him, but he quickly grabs his mouth with his arms not to get eaten as Megidramon's salva made of acid drools on Primus) - - - - Mimi Tachikawa: This is awful! Fluttershy: He's so horrible! Takato Matsuki: Horrible? She's right, and it's my fault! I made him digivolve! I created him with my anger, my hatred... just like I did back at the digital world. - - Tentomon: Gomamon, get a grib! We need to do something and fast! - - - Henry Wong: If we don't do something to calm Mega Lucario and Megidramon, things will go worse! - - - Korrina: Stop it, Lucario! Takato Matsuki: Enough, Guilmon! (Mega Lucario and Megidramon looked at Korrina and Takato as they charges towards their friends to attack them) - - - - - Korrina: Lucairo, use Bone Rush! Takato Matsuki: Take them down, Megidramon! (Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush hitting Inkay and Pumpkaboo and Megidramon fires Megiddo Flame on the villains and sending them flying) Major Nixel: Another failure! Donita Donata: No! My hair is burned by that red dragon Digimon! Zach Varmitech: It's no fair! Francisco: Epic failed! Jessie: All of that power down the drain! James: All the pain and shame! Meowth: It always ends the same! Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! I knew you can hear my voice! Korrina: Lucario, I'm so glad you hear my voice! (Suddenly Mega Lucario and Megidramon gets out of control again) Korrina: No! Not again! Takato Matsuki: '''This is getting ugly, Anyone else want to stop this annoying controlled freak digimon?! (Mega Lucario collapses and turns back to normal) '''Korrina: Lucario, you okay? (Lucario grunts softly) Korrina: Oh, good. Twilight Sparkle: Let me handle this. (Twilight Sparkle uses her magic powers to calm Megidramon down and then turns back to Guilmon) Takato Matsuki: (Runs and hugs Guilmon) Guilmon! I'm so happy, you're alright! Guilmon: Sorry I messed up. Takato Matsuki: Well, it's okay. Remember, is there any nightmares, wake up. Okay? Guilmon: Got it. Primus Onslaught: I"ll be back, fools! (He teleports to escape) N.A.N.O.: Primus is getting away! '''Takato Matsuki: '''He got away. - - - (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts